


Here We Go Again

by queentheea



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Co-workers, F/M, Forced to confess feelings, New Year's Eve, New Years, Party, Teacher!Bellamy, Teacher!Clarke, Tight Spaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queentheea/pseuds/queentheea
Summary: When a misunderstanding causes Clarke to avoid Bellamy, Monty and Jasper choose to take matters into their own hands.Written for Day 1 of Bellarke January Joy 2020 and Bellarke Bingo.Tropes used: tight spaces, forced to confess feelings.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114
Collections: Bellarke January Joy 2020





	Here We Go Again

Bellamy sips his beer and nods his head as Monty tells a story about some disruptive kids in his fifth period. Jasper’s apartment had been chosen to host this year’s staff New Year’s party, and Jasper had been ecstatic about it. Almost a little too excited, if you were to ask some. Nevertheless, their entire teacher friend group, including the significant others of some are crammed into the space.

Let the record show that Bellamy really does try to pay attention to Monty’s story. Monty is one of his closest friends at the school they teach at. Bellamy just has other thoughts occupying his mind at the moment. It doesn’t exactly help that the subject of those thoughts is standing on the other side of the room laughing with Raven, blonde hair swinging behind her. 

“...so I told Benji if he wanted to put a hole in the roof he could do it on his own time—Blake? Are you even listening to a word I’m saying?” Monty asks. 

“Huh? Yeah, the juniors put launched a ball through the roof of your physics class?” Monty sighed and rolled his eyes.

“It was a homemade rocket, and they almost lit the school on fire in the process. Dude, if you want to go talk to Clarke, just go talk to Clarke.”

Bellamy really does want to talk to Clarke. Clarke definitely doesn’t want to talk to him. She has been avoiding him since before Christmas. On the last day of classes Bellamy had walked in on a conversation between Clarke and Raven that he definitely wasn’t supposed to hear. 

Hearing Clarke tell Raven that she had feelings for a member of the staff was shocking, to say the least, but finding out it was him had been absolutely unimaginable. He’d known her for years and she’d never even dropped the smallest of hints. Hell, they hadn’t even liked one another when she first moved to the school. They hadn’t even tolerated one another at the very beginning. 

Bellamy can firmly say now that he had been a dick to her in the first few weeks. Their first meeting hadn’t been pretty. Monty introduced them, Clarke as the new art teacher and Bellamy eleventh and twelfth grade history. Clarke’s smile had soured quickly as she accused him of telling one of her students that their history essay should be prioritized over “some drawing you’re working on.” He hadn’t had the best comeback, telling her that art wasn’t a real academic. She’d promptly dumped a tray of paint down the front of his shirt. It was her best abstract piece yet. 

Over the next few months they’d been at each other’s throats constantly, until their friends had locked them in a classroom to work out their problems. After refusing to speak for about two hours, Clarke had admitted that her hostility had come from her parent’s lack of support and invalidation of her chosen profession. Bellamy had admitted that he put himself through school while raising his younger sister. 

From that point onward they had come to an understanding. No more arguments in the teacher’s lounge or passive aggressive conversations in the hallways between classes. It took a couple more years for them to develop a steady friendship, but Bellamy could easily call her one of the most important people in his life today.

And yeah, he might be a little bit in love with her as well.

Unfortunately, when he walked in on Clarke and Raven that day in the teacher’s lounge he couldn’t bring himself to do anything other than just stand there in shock and silence. Clarke had paled and made some excuse about leaving the water running in her classroom. He hasn’t been able to get her alone since. Everytime they’re somewhat close to one another she’ll leave or place at least three of their colleagues between the two. He’s tried texting and calling, and even went as far as to show up at her apartment once, but each time there’s no response.

“Bellamy, just go talk to her,” Monty tries again.

“I can’t. She’s avoiding me, I’m not going to be able to get anywhere near her!”

“So you almost blew it and gave her the impression that you didn’t like her like that,” Bellamy glares at his friend. Monty doesn’t even flinch. “ The point is you like her and she likes you and you’re both being stupid.”

“Me? I’m being stupid? Monty, she won’t even talk to me!”

“Maybe you aren’t trying hard enough!”

Bellamy scoffs and turns just in time to see Clarke leave the room. Was she running again?

“Hey Bellamy,” Jasper calls from behind him. He had joined Monty and Bellamy while he had been watching Clarke. “Are you able to go get more champagne from the pantry? I don’t want to run out when the ball drops.” Bellamy looks at the two full bottles sitting on the table nearby.

“You don’t think that will be enough?” 

“Nah. You know how this crowd gets when they’re drinking. It’s on the shelf at the very back.”

“Why isn’t it in the fridge?” Jasper smirks.

“Didn’t think that far ahead. I have other uh, matters to attend to, so if you could just bring it back here that would be great.”

“Sure. You got it,” Bellamy says, giving him an odd look. He leaves Monty and Jasper and heads for the pantry. The door is already propped open when he gets there and the light turned on. When he steps through the door he sees Clarke on her tiptoes reaching for a bottle of champagne. She spins around when she hears him step fully inside. 

“Sorry! Sorry, I was just—” the sound of the door slamming shut cuts him off. 

Bellamy turns the handle and pushes against the door. It doesn’t budge. “They locked it! I can’t believe we fell for this again.” He throws one last fist at the door before checking his watch. Four minutes to midnight. Was it that close already?

He spins around and Clarke is looking anywhere but at him. Her shoes, the contents of the shelves.

“I’ve actually been meaning to talk to you for the past couple weeks,” Bellamy says. 

“Have you?” she asks distractedly. 

“Yeah. About what happened on the last day of classes, I—”

“Look Bellamy, we don’t have to do this. You heard some things you weren’t supposed to and—”

“Clarke,” he tries.

“you obviously don’t feel the same way and I know you just—”

“Clarke—”

“recently got out of a relationship and we’re really great as friends—”

“I love you!” Bellamy blurts out. “I love you and I probably have ever since you dumped the stupid paint down my shirt that first week.”

Clarke stops and stares at him.

“Could you say something? I think this exact reaction is what got us into this mess in the first place.”

Clarke surges forwards and kisses him. Bellamy stumbles backwards into the shelves of the pantry but recovers quickly and wraps his arms around her back. Just as he’s about to wind his fingers further into her hair he hears the lock on the door click and it swings over. Jasper is grinning victoriously, and over his shoulder Raven and Monty wear twin smirks. 

“Sure took you long enough,” Monty exclaims. “Come on, the ball’s about to drop.”

Bellamy turns back to look at Clarke, but she’s already looking at him. She smiles, grabbing his hand and pulling him after their friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone!


End file.
